Like Lightning
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Beautiful from afar and dangerous up close. Strike fast and leave destruction in the wake. That's lightning right there and it couldn't describe Vanitas any better.
1. Chapter 1

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Part 1**

**x.X.x.X.x**

_Summer; sand, sun, and water all the time ... something I never really got into. Who would want to go sit on scorching sand and be baked alive by slathering more oil on their skin and letting the sun beat down on them in full force? Honestly seems like human stupidity couldn't get any worse. But what makes it all the worse are the tourists that just have to come to see the glorious, pearly white beaches of Destiny Islands._

_Gag me now...with a broomstick. Okay that might be a little dramatic. There is _one_ thing I look forward to about summer. That would be the cute, little brunet boy. Even though I could swear up and down that he's into that redheaded chick he's always with, I still have hopes of snagging him up. He's one of those goodie-two-shoes, a good kid that always got good grades. A guy that would never look twice at me ... or maybe he would if he would ever look once._

_The prick..._

"You're thinking about Sora again, aren't you Vanitas?"

A growl slips from my lips as a book thumps against the top of my head, the only way he can do that being when I'm slouched down. I glare at him as his small frame moves to sit down beside me, absent of the possessive airhead always hanging on him. My golden orbs conflict with his cool blues as he glances at me, not caring about any insult I can fling his way.

Not that it ever stops me.

"I'm surprised you got out of that stalker of a boyfriend's radar. What did ya do, tape a picture of yourself to a mirror to keep him busy?"

"What if I did?"

"You've got to be kidding. Zex, if you did that, I want a picture of that!" _That way I could post it all over the cit- no ... that self-absorbed freak would love that too much._

"Scratch that, I'd rather not have _any_ more proof of him being a complete dumbass."

Slim, dainty fingers brush through the slate colored hair that falls over the right side of Zexion's face. "You do know that the dumbass you're referring to happens to be friends with your so called 'prey'."

Without a second thought I snatch the hard back book from his hands and slide it to the end of the picnic table. Despite the cover of the shade of the umbrella sticking out of the middle of the table, the sun still seems to zap the energy right out of me. A roll of the eyes and I slide the book back to the blue haired male stretching out his hand towards me, too tired to fight the inevitable losing battle. "Whatever, I don't care. He's eyecandy. All looks, no brain; the complete definition of Sora."

"And that's why you can't stop staring, isn't it?"

I just glanced at the slate haired teen from under my bangs, my gaze boring into the others eyes. "Shut up, you idiot." I mumbled quietly. "I'm leaving, have fun with your psycho boyfriend."

My hand comes up in a half wave as I stand up from the table, intending on walking away and not looking back. Unfortunately, that's never how it is as I find my eyes wandering, stray spikes of ebony getting in the way of my sight. While my eyes are captured by Zexion's reading form, I don't notice the person standing in front of me until I slam into his chest - er - stomach.

"Watch where the hell you're going you lanky freak!" The insult slips straight from my lips and forces a smirk to curl on the redhead's lips, his poisonous emerald eyes glaring at me with a hint of amusement.

"What are you gonna do about it shorty?"

Before another word can begin to form I feel a hand on my arm, a head of perfectly combed hair replacing the view of the dark orange tank top. "You're late, Axel."

I cross my arms over my chest as I stare over the top of Zexion's head, trying to look like I'm not interested in their conversation. Axel, however, completely forgets my existence as his arm lands across Zexion's shoulders, walking him away as he prattles on and on about why he was "oh so late".

_Disgusting._

A stray kid bumps into me as he hurries to his parents, urging me to get the hell out of this place, and fast. With Zexion gone off with that _unmentionable_ person and Sora no longer in my sights, I have absolutely no reason to hang around. My palms brush over my dark jeans to straighten them out before I find the nearest exit, ready to find some place _much_ cooler.

**x.X.x.X.x**

I shuffle past people as I move along the sidewalk, almost hating how far away the nearest beach is from my apartment. Even with summer beating down on this little island out in the middle of nowhere, the sky has been darkening since I left the picnic area. A storm seems to be sitting just on the outskirts of the city. Everyone walking the streets around me seems to scatter within the first few raindrops that begin to fall and I probably should do the same.

But I keep walking as I flip my hood up over my head, the deep crimson material pressing my spikes down into my eyes, sticking to my forehead. I don't bother with pushing the strands away, instead I focus on dragging my feet against the concrete, watching the color of it change as more and more raindrops land on it.

Just as I happen to glance up from watching the toes of my shoes, lightning zigzags across the sky with a shattering boom of thunder right after. A shiver trails from my shoulders all the way down to my toes. Tilting my head back I blink as the droplets splash down against my skin, rolling off and into the cloth of my hood.

_All those people are scared of _this_? Storms are the most beautiful things I've ever seen and yet everyone runs from them; afraid of loving something so dangerous._

Within the blink of an eye my view of the storming sky above is gone, replaced by the underside view of an umbrella. I tilt my head to the side and prepare to give whoever is responsible an earful, but each and every planned word seems to dissolve on my tongue. Sopping, brunet spikes stick to sun-kissed skin which holds two blazing sapphire eyes and full lips curved in a smile. A short vest, reaching only to the end of his ribcage, and light blue swim trunks are all he wears as he holds the umbrella over us both, head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity.

"You know, you're going to get soaked just standing here."

My eyes wander over his wet skin, my 'prey' never having been so close to me before. "But you're already wet." I state clearly, no sarcasm found in my voice.

"That's because I just came from the beach, you goof."

I glance behind us to see if his friends are there, to see if they're judging me from afar and wishing that he'd stop talking to me. Yet … no one is there. The streets are barren and the shops back along the strip are packed tight with people. Letting my eyes slip back to focus on his, I raise an eyebrow, "So you're bothering me why? I'm wearing a jacket you know, I don't need an umbrella."

"What's your name? Vanitas right?"

_Why did he even ask? _

I throw away the idea of simply kidnapping him away from this populated part of the city and begin walking away, counting down from three in my head. Before I can even get to one he's right beside me again, but this time he keeps his umbrella to himself as he hums, apparently thinking.

"I'll take that as a yes! I remember you actually. Well, a little here and a little there."

"It's not like I blend in."

My monotone seems to send him into a small fit of laughter, the umbrella bobbing as his shoulders do the same. "Silly, I just remember having to bandage Axel up every time you would get a hold of him. Why would you do something like that anyways?"

"He's a freak that would stalk my friend." I glance from the corner of my eye to see his mouth forming a small 'o'. Shaking my head lightly, I sigh. "Why are you following me Sora?"

Perfect teeth are flashed at me as he grins, clearly thinking that the answer is more than obvious. "Because I'm walking you home! And people call _me_ oblivious!"

I can't help but roll my eyes as he stays by my side, even as I turn onto a side street. Just when I think he's going to fall into silence and let this walk be enjoyable for me, in more than one way, another clap of thunder sounds just as lightning streaks through the sky. All I can let out is an 'oof' as he slams into the side of me with his eyes clenched shut, knocking us both to the ground. As the back of my head hits the pavement I force my eyes back open in time to see the umbrella hit right above my head, missing the chance to probably poke my eyes out.

Fingers clutch around my arm as a face is buried into the front of my shirt, my jacket having fallen open when I fell backward. He clings to me even tighter as the thunder sounds once again, a soft whimper slipping past his lips. Despite how angry I clearly want to try and be with him, when I sit up and he follows my movements, practically sitting in my lap … it's hard to resist pleading blue eyes looking up at me with fear evident in them.

"Let me guess, you don't like storms?"

A sharp and rapid shake of the head is all I get as his fingers grip tighter at my shirt, knuckles turning white already. I reach my hand back to grab at the umbrella, dragging it around beside me as I try to figure out how to get up with him practically attached to me.

"You're gonna have to let go."

A furtive glance upward and he's letting go of me. Yet, as I get to my feet he's right back onto my arm, biting at his lip. "I'm s-still walking you h-home."

I raise the umbrella back up, shielding us from the rain as best as it can. I don't try to shove him away or make him leave me alone as I normally would with creepy little kids like him, but keep an arm around him as I try to concentrate on getting to my apartment.

_Okay, he's not a little kid anymore, evidence being the slight muscles to him and the height being almost identical. This still seems like a cruel joke...no way in six years does he finally get this close to me and I'm lucky enough for it to be during a storm, which he's deathly afraid of. Too good to be true..._

Either way, I keep us moving even as Sora cringes with every flash of lightning and every shake of thunder. In no time I have us walking up the steps of my apartment building. His fingers stay death-locked with my arm as I give a motion for him to take back his umbrella. Before I can tell him to scram- or even let me call him a ride home- he's staring up at me with those sparkling, ocean coloured eyes of his.

"Can't I stay till the storm passes?"

_Normally? I'd just walk inside and leave him standing there, not wanting a damn person in my apartment unless it's Zexion. But with him dripping wet and clearly wanting to follow? Who am I to pass that up?_

"Just don't drip on anything important okay?"

He almost seemed to burst with excitement as I open the door for him to enter, the cold air conditioner wafting past and chilling every droplet of water on my skin. By the time I have the umbrella closed and I'm inside, I can see him visibly shivering. Sora latches right back onto my arm as I walk straight for the elevator not even bothering to question him at this point, even mentally. Apparently, he's just a real clingy person. Not that I mind.

Once inside I press the button labeled three and watch the doors close, soft and irritating elevator music filling the small metal box as it hauls us upward. I tap my foot impatiently and I can feel the water that soaked into the soles of my shoes, my socks squishing up between my toes. Finally my concentration is snapped away from that, and back to the situation at hand as the elevator 'bings' and the doors swish open slowly.

Sora practically drags me out into the hallway, a smile lighting up his face as he tries to figure out which room is mine. I point to the end of the hallway, designating Room 17 as my apartment number. One arm falls to his side as the other lets go, the hand attached to it reaching for mine. His fingers twine awkwardly with mine, Sora setting our pace to more of a rushed one, our wet palms sliding against one of another.

_Definitely not puzzle pieces that fit together. I must be the soggy one that had a part of it chewed off and he's the perfectly taken care of piece that's in the exact middle. No, _definitely_ not puzzle pieces that fit together._

He reaches out to jiggle the doorknob as we stop in front of it, me digging my keys out of my jacket pocket. "It's locked." comes my statement even though I know he knows it's locked, especially since I pull out my keyring. I know automatically which one goes to my apartment since there's only two keys on it; one for here and one for Zexion's place. Before I can even pull the key back out of the lock, Sora is shoving the door open and gazing around the entrance of my apartment.

I'm not a slob, which doesn't give him the opportunity to be nosey and snoop through my things. Everything is put away in its place, except in the kitchen where dishes are piled up on the counter ready to be washed. Wet footprints mark his path down the small hallway that sits between the kitchen area and the living room, straight to my room. I try to ignore his 'oo's and 'ah's as I head straight after him. While he stands staring at the bare contents of my room, I head into the bathroom, snagging two towels from under the sink. But as I walk back out I throw him a towel, a warning glare shot his way. "Don't touch anything."

Content with him slowly making his way around my room, looking at the covers of books and magazines I have scattered about, I move directly to my closet. In a slightly impaired movement I have my jacket off and into the basket at the bottom of my closet. Just as I reach to take my shirt off a chill runs down my spine. Fingertips dance over my waist and around my stomach, arms hanging on my hips just as easily as a belt.

"Hey, I said don't-"

A devilish giggle seems to emerge from Sora as he presses his cheek to the back of my shoulder, "Nah, uh, uh! You said don't touch any_thing_, not any_one_."

"Smartass aren't you?"

"Does that make you a stalker then?" I reach down and grab his wrists, holding them steady as I turn around to face the innocent look upon his face. He moves closer, diminishing the small distance I had tried to create and making the smell of the ocean all the more apparent from off his skin. "I always liked you, Van, a lot."

A smirk pulls at the corner of my lips as I lean my head close to his, our noses close to touching. "Won't that upset your little girlfriend?"

Sora's hands slip easily out of my grasp and wind up to lock into place up behind my neck, his fingers combing through the ends of my drooping spikes. "Who, Kairi?" A look of amused shock passes over his cherubic countenance. "She's more into girls than I am. Figured you of all people would know her and Aqua are together."

I shift my eyes the other way, remembering my old friend and not wanting to. With him being the same height it only takes the tilt of his head for his lips to ghost over my neck as he leans his head against my shoulder. My hands lift up to rest at his waist, my palms gripping against the wet waistband of his swim trunks. "Oh~ so you'd be more into Riku then huh?"

He takes a step back, eyelashes batting softly as he turns his back to me. An airy giggle of sorts echoes in my ears. "You're such a goof, I just said I liked you. Plus, he's dating your brother, remember?"

With a struggled effort, I step out of my shoes as I walk up behind him. I reach my hands forward and push the vest off his shoulders, the article of clothing sliding down his arms and pooling at his bare feet. Sora's lips connect with mine the second he turns around, his body pressing close to mine. I push him backwards into one of the bookshelves, keeping our mouths smashed together as he parts his lips for me and lets my tongue ravage his. Sora squirms in my arms, trying to unbutton my jeans.

The chill of his fingers sends a shiver down my spine, but I welcome it as he finally flicks each button back through the hole. His lips leave butterfly kisses down my torso and only stopping when they reach the waistband of my boxers, his hands sliding my pants down my legs. I can only smirk down at him.

_For being such good eyecandy, he knows exactly what he's doing._

The ghost of the air conditioner and the graze of the tip of his tongue forces my eyes to drift shut, one hand going to steady myself against the bookcase while the other twines into the fine locks of his brunet spikes. Sora jumps the gun though, taking my shaft into his mouth and letting his tongue run all over it; poking and prodding. He sucks hard, taking me in a littler further as his fingers squeeze at my thighs, trying to bring me closer. Slowly getting into his rhythm I get excited, thrusting into his mouth in a rush. Pearly whites graze over the skin, whether he meant to or not, and earns him a pleased hiss.

A small choke is all he gives before continuing, not missing a beat as the fire builds in my veins. Adrenaline rushes through my body and I shove him closer, gripping his hair as he runs his hands up over my ass and gives a light squeeze in return. I continue to send him deep moans of encouragement with each flick of his tongue. Just as the tension builds up and I feel myself about to reach my climax … his phone goes off, the techno melody echoing loud all around us.

Sora swallows every drop that I release into his mouth, immediately diving into the pocket of his trunks and fishing out his phone. A frown forces the dimples in his cheeks to smooth over as he replaces it after clicking the mute button. Grinning up at me he lifts my boxers back up around my waist, giving me a quick peck on the cheek as he scoops up his vest and flipping the hood up over his head. "Gotta go Van, sorry. I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?" He doesn't even wait for an answer, simply runs out the room with a small laugh, the door clicking shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Part 1~<strong>

_Soooo, too much to read in one sitting so I'm breaking it up rather evenly. 3K per chapter :D That sounds rather fair does it not?  
>A big thanks to my "wifey" for being such good inspiration.<br>Tell me what ya think? Review? *hinthint* xD _


	2. Chapter 2

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Part 2**

**x.X.x.X.x**

_Three weeks so far. After that double-sided evening we started dating. I guess that's what it could be called. We don't go out for dinner. We don't go to the movies. We don't even meet each others' friends. Every other night I'll go over to his place or he'll come to mine and we'll eat. After that we end up either on the couch, in bed, on the floor, in the shower … somewhere and that's the end of our night. By morning we've gone our separate ways with a small kiss and a 'I love you'. _

_Dating … Hmph … I don't date._

I sit on the edge of my bed, giving a glance over at the bathroom door. On any other day I would be in there with my little brunet and not coming out for the next half hour, but the persistent 'ding' coming from my phone tells me I have plans. Ever since that brother of mine figured out that it would be in his interest to get a phone, I've been getting random calls from him when he doesn't mean to. I lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling, listening to the water beat down on the body in shower.

_We never were close-close. We respected each other's privacy and rarely talked to each other. Parents where never in our life. They died early on, one following the other, and left us with money to live off of. They were rich after all. _

A sigh is all that breaks from my lips as the shower is turned off. My fingers fly over the buttons as I send a confirmation text, making sure that when I leave that it won't be for nothing. It dings with the message confirming me in return, allowing me to slip it into my pocket. With my eyes on my lap I don't see the distraction till legs straddle my waist while a hand pushes against my chest.

I gently fall back against the mattress as Sora leans over me, the slightly damp towel proving that he's not wet at all. Although small droplets fall onto my face from the ends of his spikes, a pout shining through those tresses easily. "Do you really have to go somewhere? I was hoping we could spend the day together." His lips press against mine and I raise my arms to let my hands rest on his hips. "Come on, can't you do it another day?"

Sora sits up the second my phone goes off, standing up and walking over to the side of the bed where his clothes were discarded the night prior. I roll my eyes as I stride over to the door, my tight, gray pants not even wrinkled from sitting. Grabbing at my red jacket I sling it on and glance back over to Sora to see him practically dressed. "I gotta go, lock up will ya?"

A soft laughter is his perfect answer, "Just get going or you'll be late like always."

"Pft, it's not late if I didn't agree on the time."

I shut the door behind me and begin the short walk to the small, family owned restaurant at the corner. Even with it being open for years, they still only get the reoccurring customers; no one else tends to venture in there. But it makes for the perfect place to meet my creepy ass brother. My eyes slowly scan upward from the sidewalk to the sky filled with sun and fluffy, white clouds. A storm is on its way and I find myself eager for it, something other than surf and sun will be nice for a change.

Small, navy tables are dotted with lavender umbrellas, a menu on each surface. In the table at the back sits my company, the two being a complete confliction of color. An ebony jacket rimmed in red is double buttoned up my brother's tall frame, the slightly baggy jeans on his legs being of the same color. He glances over his shoulder, knowing that the loud slap of the shoes is me, his short hair hidden by the collar of his jacket and his bangs almost shielding his crimson eyes. The male that leans against him is shorter with hair the color of the moon, surprising me to see that those long strands are pulled up into a ponytail.

I walk around the side of the table, eyeing at one of his jean clad legs looped around one of my brother's. Proud aquamarine eyes scan back over me, a smirk on his lips as he crosses his arms over his black, zip-up vest. I slink down into my head and grin over to him in return, tilting my head to the side as I lean it against my awaiting palm. "Nice to see you again Riku, you're looking as girly as ever."

"At least I can get a real guy, not just sex partner."

Prepared to let another insult slip off my tongue with ease, I'm stopped as a groan comes from outside our banter. I brush it off at that point, "Geez Vin, you need to tighten that collar he wears, he just might bite someone one day."

"Vanitas..."

"What is it this time? It's not like I'm drinking my life away or abusing drugs, why the sudden need to see me?" I narrow my eyes to the side, observing the other people here that are eating even though I'm paying them relatively no attention.

Vincent sighs at me, "I'm honestly worried about you."

"Why?"

"You're stupid," Riku cuts in as grin taking over his countenance. Vincent shakes his head and Riku's grin falls into a straight line. "Do you like Sora?"

Eyes are drawn directly at me as I laugh at them, my fake humor masking my surprise. However, my laughter stops the second Vincent cuts his eyes over to me after giving a warning glance to the waitress that had been ready to head over. "We're completely serious Van. That kid has fallen for you and I can guarantee you're just in it for sex."

I shove myself up from my seat, the cushioned, metal chair falling backward with a clang against the cement. "Tch, I don't have to take this. Call me when you really want to chill, not give me the third degree." Not letting either of them say another word I jump the small fence surrounding the outdoor eating area and start walking.

_Who does he even think he is for question- Okay so I guess he gets a say in these things but they don't know how I feel. It's stupid. They're stupid..._ _I mean... I like Sora._

"_All looks, no brains; the definition of Sora."_

_Right, okay that's true but the kid is smart. He certainly knows his way around in bed- Gah! Damn those asses for being right. I should've remembered that Sora practically tells Riku everything, of course he'd gush all about me and our "relationship"_

_Shit._

_Now I have to go let him down. But, crap, I gotta do it smart or their will definitely be hell to pay. If that chick Kairi doesn't claw at me, Aqua sure the hell will and I'm not letting her beat the crap out of me again. Hell no!_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Ever since middle school Zexion and I stuck beside one another. When he was getting bullied, or the victim of an attempted bullying, I beat the crap out of whoever did it. In return he let me copy his homework from time to time. Which was fine with me, I didn't mind the mutual relationship. Well, till that jerk popped into the picture._

_Axel used to be the one that bullied Zexion, the one I would beat the snot out of. Somewhere between me bloodying Axel's face and the beginning of high school, they started dating. If I hadn't felt out of place, I did after that. All that mushy friendship shit wasn't for me and it still isn't, but it was nice talking to a real human being for a change. Plus, he isn't that bad on the eyes._

_Now Sora wants to be that person that talks to me and is there when I want him to be. But I don't want him around all the time and I know it, even Vincent and Riku could see it. It's just another mutual relationship though, using each other to make ourselves feel better. That's how it is, how the world is. Sora's just like the sky, he's either bright or dark but he's always there._

I fall backward onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling with a grimace spread across my countenance. The phone beside my head rings softly, darkly as I reach to pick it up. Unlike myself I look at the caller ID, making sure that it's not Sora. Finding it to be the one person that I desperately want to talk to I click 'accept' and hold it to my ear. My golden orbs search the paint of the ceiling as I wait for his hello.

"How'd the lunch with your brother go?"

"Pft, he brought Riku, how do you think it went? How'd your movie date go?"

_Normally...I wouldn't so much as ask. But I really want to know how they're doing, I want to know...the honest truth of the situation between them._

A sigh follows his short silence, "Complicated to say the least."

"So I take it you're not doing anything huh?" I bite at my cheek as I wait for his answer, feeling so unlike myself that I can hardly take it.

"Not really."

"Think you can make it over later?"

"See you then Van."

The dial tone meets my ears, making them ring slightly at the loud tone, becoming perfectly aware of how softly Zexion talks. I let my phone plop back onto the mattress while my thoughts bounce in and out of focus. Not able to clearly think and not able to truly decide, only able to wait.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Sharp knocks reverberate off my door and into my ears, waking me up from my sleep I hadn't meant to fall into. "Come in!" is my hoarse yell as the door opens slowly. I roll over to face the door, the need to curl up in my sheets almost overwhelming. But I blink several times and rub at my eyes, clearing the blur to see Zexion shut the door and stride over to the bed.

He sits down on the edge, his eyes glancing around the room as he waits for me to sit up as well. Wanting to roll my eyes as well as roll over, I force the urge down as I push myself up into a sitting position. Despite the heat that is definitely sweltering about outside, it doesn't seem to affect Zexion at all. His jeans are a musty black with his shirt a cloudy, gray-blue. The silver buttons on his jacket are undone as he lies his ebony jacket behind him over the edge of my bed. Out of habit is fingers reach up to brush through the slate blue fringe hanging over the right side of his face.

"Start talking Van."

"What?"

"You called me over here, something's wrong, so talk."

I fall back down, folding my arms behind my head. "I was just gonna ask your opinion on how to give Sora the bad news." His eyes cut over at me, dark blue questioning me without him saying a word. "You know, how I'm dumping him."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?"

The almost tangible hatred stuns me for a second, leaving me at a loss for words and unsure of exactly what to say. Especially since I never cared to be in relationship with "eyecandy" anyway, I was fine with how things were. Well, fine with everything but that redheaded prick.

"It's just sex; I can get it somewhere else." Thankfully I had closed my eyes, a pillow slamming into my face and making white dots spot behind my eyelids. I struggle to push myself up off the bed as Zexion clings to the pillow, ready to thrash out at me again. "What the hell was that for?"

"It's not just sex, it's about love!"

I stare wide-eyed at him, surprised that of all people, Zexion would be the one to say something like that. Stepping back towards the bed I snatch away the pillow in his grasp, the second it hits the floor I push him back onto the bed. His wide eyes don't do anything to deter me from leaning over him and pressing our lips together. My fingers curl around the back of his neck, pushing our lips even closer. At first he starts to push against my chest but slowly stops, instead he loops his arms up around my neck as I pull away.

Our breath meets between us in heavy pants, the need in his eyes driving me to kiss him again, losing force and gaining intensity. Clammy palms drag over my chest and up under my shirt, running over the definition of my stomach. A sort of electricity seems to spark through my veins as I slide him further up on the bed, ditching his shirt in the process.

It's almost as if we seem to forget that we're both "taken" at the moment, not caring about the world or any one. Not like I had to begin with, excluding Zexion of course. None of it matters, neither of us able to go back the second I'm laying atop him, both of our skins touching, bodies melding together at each curve.

I leave butterfly kisses all down his neck, nipping at the smooth skin and earning a whimper here and there. My lips begin pecking his skin, getting lower and lower, until his hands meet on either side of my face, bringing me back up to look in his eyes. Our foreheads press together and I'm comfortable right here, not even doing a thing, just staring into those orbs that tell me absolutely nothing when he's on the guard and everything when he's vulnerable.

Zexion leans up, our noses brushing and our lips' grazing over one another's before meeting. "I love you..." is all he mumbles against my lips.

Even as I leave his lips and begin ghosting kisses down his pale, flawless chest I murmur back, unsure of the words on my tongue. "I...love...you too."

Glossy, navy eyes glance down at me as I move his legs, which automatically circle around my waist, locking together in a tight grip. Just as I probe at him I dance the tips of my fingers over his shaft, looming forward as I connect our lips once again as I push into him with his fingers gripping tight at ebony spikes.

_A night different from the rest._

* * *

><p><em>Phew, a month...a month it took me to write 2K. . Vanitas. I hate him right now, and that's probably why he might be a little out of character. And Zexion too if I judged correctly. But what the hell. XP I got lazy at the end too, there's still one part so it's not like it's a big deal right?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

My fingers tighten over the flesh they grasp as I'm startled awake, thinking I heard the sound of knocking. I go to move my arm and attempt to rub the sleep from my eyes but I remember that it's curled around a slim waist. My head settles back into the fluffed pillow as I try to dive back into sleep before it's out of my reach. But as another harsh knock is pounded onto my door I realize that going back to sleep just won't be possible at this point. As careful as I can I slip my arm out from under Zexion's side and push the sheets around him instead. The cool air hits my warm skin fiercely, my mind telling me to just lie back down even though I know that I have to get up. I drag on a pair of boxers and push myself up from the bed, wobbling slightly.

I comb my fingers through my ebony spikes as I walk to the door, unlocking it and opening it enough to see who's there. Bright crimson hits my eyes first followed by angry emerald eyes. I flash a smirk at his frown as I lean against the doorframe. "Have you seen Zexion?"

Without another thought I tilt my head to the side, holding the door as I lean against the frame, "Yeah, last night when he came over." Axel tilts his head suspiciously, trying to look over my shoulder. Not quite thinking I narrow my eyes, pretty sure that he can't see my bed, or so I hope since I'm shorter than he is. "Do you mind? I was sleeping. Leave."

The door slams in his face as I stalk back over to the bed, plopping back down in my spot. Zexion's lashes twitch against his cheeks as deep ash-blue eyes blurrily look over at me. I roll my eyes and slip back beneath the covers and pull him close; leaving a kiss on his cheek and a grin on my face. He closes his eyes and instinctively curls against me as I look for a clock, noting that it's way before noon and that I deserve more sleep than what I got.

"Vanitas..."

I roll away from the warmth, aggravated that once again I'm being waked up when it seems that I just went to asleep.

"Get up!"

A grunt follows that statement as the bed suddenly slips out from under me and my back slams against the ground. Stars spot behind my eyelids and even as I open my eyes I have to blink several times to make the stars and black spots vanish from my sight. A snort of laughter is all that greets my ears as that laughter is attempted to be held in, not giving the humiliation of outright laughter. I glare up at the petite body leaning over the bed, the sheets pooled around him like a skirt. "You didn't have to push me off the bed you ass."

"You wouldn't wake up."

"And?"

"You're phone wouldn't stop making noises, they woke me up."

I growl at him and sit up where I'm sitting, rubbing the back of my head as I do. I give a slight wince as my fingers brush over where my head hit the floor before pushing myself to stand up. "Next time I get up first, I'm pushing you out of the bed."

The words roll off my tongue without my mind able to stop them in time, instantly wondering why I would make such a ridiculous joke. Never in my life have I stayed with someone more than once besides ... besides ... Zexion. Friend wise he's the only one I've managed to keep; the others running off because of their stupidity and annoyance.

Giving a 'tsk' I walk over to my phone and flip it open. Scrolling down to where my message alerts are I can see the one in particular that must have waked Zexion up, a message from Sora. My eyes scan over the letters and I immediately set it back down. I go straight to my bathroom and glance over my shoulder over at Zexion. "Oh yeah before I forget, Axel came here earlier looking for you; might want to make sure that he isn't throwing a hissy fit because you didn't cook him breakfast."

His apathetic countenance doesn't phase me anymore than my sadistic grin; both of us taking that comment as a signal to part ways until we've taken care of things. We crossed a line that relationships probably shouldn't cross when things are as complicated as things can get. But it's been done and I couldn't be more pleased with it. Why just have pieces of eyecandy when a brain can be included in that package with a good personality along with it? I say have it all and I'm going to steal it if I have to.

The door to my apartment shuts followed by me walking into the bathroom and shutting that door as well, knowing that I have to play my cards right and not show my hand. But the text on the screen bothers me slightly, raising more than enough suspicion and foreboding than I can handle. '_Come__over__when__you__can__ – __love__Sora.__'_

I slip my hands out of the pockets of my jeans and knock on Sora's door. I raise my eyebrows as muffled voices and thuds. I let a couple more knocks pound against his door until it opens, a disheveled Sora standing in the doorway, "H-Hey Van." He looks up at me, clearly not knowing why I'm here and I realize that he wasn't the one who sent me the text in the first place.

"Yeah, hey Van." That poisonous voice reaches my ears and every muscle in my body instantly tense. I glare up at that tall, lanky frame with disgust. My eyes slowly scan down Sora's body, realizing that the love bites on his collarbone aren't from me as well as the hickey on his neck. But as I watch Axel's arm slip around Sora's waist, I can't even form a coherent sentence, only continue to glare at him as he talks so sickeningly nice to me. "Didn't mean for you to come so soon, we just managed to crawl out of bed, glad to see you managed to get out of bed though. Took ya long enough didn't it?"

I reach out and grab Sora's wrist, yanking him out into the hallway so that only Axel is standing in the doorway. With a manic grin spreading across my lips I launch my fist straight into his gut, forcing him to gasp and take a couple steps back. "Asshole," is all that I let mumble over my tongue as I turn around and begin going back the way I had come, letting Sora run over to Axel to make sure he's okay.

I stomp down the stairs of Sora's apartment complex, aching to get to the first floor before I turn around and beat the snot out of that dumb redhead. A quick and light-footed pitter patter starts catching up to me and my stomach churns. The soles of my boots smack down on the metal landing and I turn around sharply, glaring at the brunet. A pout tugs at Sora's bottom lip as he gets closer to me, palms pressing against my chest and pushing my back against the metal railing. My fingers wrap around Sora's wrists trying to push Sora away, not wanting to deal with any of it. "Go away Sora, I'm going home."

"I said I'm _sorry_ Van!"

"It's _Axel__'__s_ fault! I never know what that dumbass is going to do next! Just wait till he finds out I slept with his boyfrie-...I mean..."

Sora grips at my shirt, clearing angry with me. "Why would you do that? I thought you loved me?"

I stare down at his wide blue eyes, this boy far too good for anyone narrows his eyes up at me, suspicious and a little heart broken. "Do you love me?" His eyes fall down to his bare feet, the large t-shirt swishes around his knees and his boxers. "You know Sora," I glance over my shoulder, "I don't give a shit."

"What?"

"I didn't 'love' you to begin with. I'll be honest; you probably fit better with that psycho than anyone ever could. Go have fun with him."

"But-"

"Nah whatever, that fruit is gonna need someone to nurse his wounds when he tries to beat the crap out of me later."

Sora's arms wind around my waist, hugging me tight as he laughs. "You're a real jerk sometimes. But you're not half bad." His arms wrap around himself as he walks back up the stairs, not even waiting for my reaction.

I can only stand still, not quite sure what to even say to that besides scowl at his back as he jogs up the stairs. My hands find their way back into the pockets of my black jeans as I start walking down the stairs once again, determined to get down them this time without being interrupted. The black shirt on my slim frame billows around me as the breeze whips around me, far more brutal than the day before, leaving the only option being a storm coming in off the ocean. People avoid bumping into me as I walk, giving me that sense of loneliness that I never noticed before.

Just like that day that seems so long ago the rain explodes from the clouds and beats down on the city and its citizens relentlessly, as usually, my unlucky butt caught in the lightning storm like always. The crackle of the lightning makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, the ache to just stand outside in the rain and take my chances of getting hit by the lightning growing bigger and bigger. That is, until an umbrella cuts off my view of the sky that I'm staring up at as raindrops roll down my face. I turn my head to the side, a lazy look on my face as I raise an eyebrow, almost angry with the interruption of the cold water seeming to wake me up out of life in a sense.

"You'll catch a cold."

The stagnant statement fades into silence quickly, my lips seeming to be stuck and my tongue like a cotton ball in my mouth. I drag my tongue over my lips in an attempt to moisten my lips, to make it easier to ask him what happened. I turn around and take the umbrella from his grasp, "Did you talk to Axel?"

"No. He was busy, I left a message."

"Need a place to crash? I'll even let you stay in my bed with me."

"Not afraid I'll shove you out of it again?"

"Smartass..."

I turn my eyes away from his hypnotic blues, trying to get away from his gaze. Zexion starts walking and I stay beside him, holding the umbrella over us both. Unlike Sora he doesn't even flinch as a strike of lightning streaks through the sky. The cold skin of his hand is pressed against my clammy one, our fingers twisting together even though we refuse to meet each others eyes, not that I could with my face abnormally hot. To think he could to make my heart beat faster in more ways than anyone has before.

Zexion finally stops walking as we stand in front of my apartment complex and I glance at him, the first time since we started walking. "Lightning; beautiful from afar, but dangerous up close to the point of possibly getting killed."

"What?"

"You're just like lightning Van, a little dumber, but just like it."

"That's it; you can sleep on the floor."

A malicious grin spreads across Zexion's countenance and frankly it scares me just a little. He pulls away from me and yanks the door open, "Not if I lock you out completely." The keys dangle from his slim fingers as the door swishes shut behind him. I let the umbrella drop to the ground as I slip inside of the building after him, determined to not let him beat me there.


End file.
